Por que así lo quiso el destino
by Aburiru1.0
Summary: Que pasara cuando el arrogante Sesshomaru conozca a su dulce prometida Rin que nunca había visto en la vida y ponga patas para arriba su vida y sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1 El encuentro

**Capítulo 1**

En la ciudad de Tokio vivía una familia la más poderosa de todo Japón, ya que son dueños de una cadena de empresas reconocidas en Japón y partes del mundo.

Inu no Taisho es el dueño, casado con Izayoi Taisho ella es su segunda esposa y madre de Inuyasha Taisho el estudia en el extranjero y su medio hermano Sesshomaru Taisho legitimo heredero de las empresas TAISHO COMPANY.

Sesshomaru es un joven con 17 años de edad asiste a la preparatoria Shikon una de las escuelas mas lujosas de Japón.

Su estatura es de 1.80, cabello color plateado largo, de expresión fría, sumamente inteligente, tés blanca, ojos color ámbar, y con buen formado cuerpo con músculos pero no exagerado.

Desde que nació estaba comprometido con la hija de otro empresario para unir a las compañías pero a Sesshomaru no le interesa ya que sólo le importa el poder pero jamás a conocido a su prometida.

"Estúpido Jaken le dije que llenara el tanque de gasolina"— Pensó el peli-plateado.

Estaba a punto de cerrarse las puertas del tren cuando una chica entra corriendo provocando caerse enfrente de Sesshomaru sin embargo el ni se inmuto en ayudarla y se quedo en el suelo hasta que un señor la ayudo.

La miro, una chica de tés blanca, cabello negro azabache, ojos grandes color café, y un cuerpo con curvas que se notaba a pesar de que tenia un vestido holgado.

"Lastima de cara, tenia que ser idiota"—Pensó el heredero.

El tren paro y Sesshomaru bajo al igual que la chica, ella tomo un taxi y él se fue caminando por que no tenia el dinero hasta que por fin llego a la mansión y escucho la risa de Izayoi y alguien más, entro y para su sorpresa era la misma chica del tren.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Dijo el peli-plateado.

Una cabellera azabache se movía entre la multitud de un aeropuerto con un solo objetivo.

"Tengo que encontrar esta dirección para llegar a la mansión Taisho"— Pensó Rin.

—Disculpe señor sabe ¿Donde esta esta dirección?-le pregunto a un señor que le recordaba a su padre.

—Claro jovencita toma el tren en la próxima estación que esta a 10 minutos caminando eso te acercara a la ciudad y luego en la próxima parada tomas un taxi y le das la dirección.

—¡GRACIAS!— Se va corriendo la chica.

—¡Rayos! No llegare a tiempo ¡Ahh!— Rin se cae y una persona le ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estas bien, necesitas ayuda para caminar?— Le pregunta el hombre.

—No pero muchas gracias es usted muy amable.

"Que vergüenza me caí y todos me vieron gracias al cielo un señor me ayudo"— Pensaba la señorita

Luego de lo que pensó fue una eternidad por fin estaba parada frente a la mansión Taisho no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa trago en seco y toco el timbre pronto un viejito le abrió la puerta.

—Si, dígame ¿Quién es usted?

—Kirimoto Rin me están esperando.

—Bueno espere aquí— Después de unos minutos regreso —La señora Izayoi dice que pase.

—Gracias.

—¡kya! Tú eres tu mi niña cuanto tiempo, has crecido mucho-Rin de repente siente que alguien le jala los cachetes y se da cuenta que es la señora Izayoi.

"Que agradable es la señora Izayoi pero me esta arrancando los cachetes" —Mucho gusto— Dice con lo único que le queda de aliento.

—Tengo entendido que a partir de ahora vivirás aquí— Rin asiente— Lamento lo de tu padre.

—No se preocupe señora Izayoi.

—No hija dime solo Izayoi total tu serás mi nuera— Le guiña el ojo para levantarle el animo.

—Si señ.. Digo Izayoi— Dice apenada con los cachetes rojos, no se sabe si le los jalones o de la vergüenza.

—¡Me alegra tenerte aquí! es aburrido ser la única mujer en la casa— Ríe y al mismo tiempo entra Sesshomaru.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Hola, mucho gusto hijo, ¿Cómo te va bien?, a mi genial gracias por preguntar— Dice su madrastra con sarcasmo- bueno no te culpo han pasado tantos años y solo la viste una vez cuando eran niños.

-Hola Señor Sesshomaru, mucho gusto soy Kirimoto Rin tu prometida a partir de ahora cuida de mi por favor- Hace una reverencia.

—Dime Rin no se suponía que vendrías cuando tuvieras 18 años para casarnos, ese era el trato de nuestros padres-contesto sin rodeos el peli-plateado.

—Si así era pero... Ahora viviré aquí con ustedes hasta cumplir los 18 por que..-una lagrima recorre el rostro de Rin e Izayoi al ver esto intervino.

—Rin, hija estas cansada ven te llevare a tu habitación, no la molestes con preguntas ahora Sesshomaru déjala descansar debió ser un largo viaje.

—Gracias— Sonríe forzadamente.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero si se percato de la lagrima de Rin, más no quiso preguntar ya que no era de su interés.

Era de mañana en la mansión Taisho, Rin despertó por los rayos de sol que se reflejaban por la ventana, se levanto para cerrarla pero vio algo que le fascino un jardín enorme con arboles de Sakura.

"Que bello jardín después de desayunar iré por unas flores"

Rin bajo las escaleras pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el comedor, en eso entra el sirviente que le abrió la puerta el día anterior.

—Buen día Señor... Señor.

—Jaken me llamo Jaken buenos días señorita, dígame que se le ofrece.

—¿Donde están todos?

—El señor inu no Taisho fue a trabajar desde muy temprano, la señora Izayoi salió de compras y el amo Sesshomaru no sabría decirle desayuno y se fue, siéntese enseguida le traigo el desayuno.

—¡Gracias! Señor Jaken- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después del desayuno Rin salió al jardín y empezó a cortar flores de un Árbol mientras tardeaba una canción de cuando era pequeña.

—¿Rin?

—¡¡ahh!!... A es usted Señor Sesshomaru me asusto— Dijo con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo ignorando su grito mientras, se sienta bajo un árbol.

—Sólo miró el jardín es muy bonito me encantan las flores de Sakura —Siguió haciendo su arreglo con las flores y tardeando la canción hasta que término su corona, miró a Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados estaba dormido pero no sabía si despertarlo sería una buena idea así que con miedo dijo —Disculpe..

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miro el horizonte — ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno.. ¿Qué cosas le gustan?-Sesshomaru la miro de reojo.

—¿Para qué deseas saber eso?

—Bueno si nos vamos a casar, ¿siquiera debemos conocernos no cree?— Sesshomaru no respondió solo contemplo el horizonte —No sea así señor Sesshomaru.. ¿Dígame por que están serio?— Después de un rato por fin dijo algo.

—Lo herede de mi madre, supongo.

—De Izayoi lo dudo ella es..

—Esa no es mi madre.

—¿He? Perdón... Entonces es tú ¿Madrasta?— Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza —Te envidio— suspiró.

—¿Me envidias?

—Si por lo menos tú tienes una familia a quien amar y que esta junta y..

—Hum, junta que palabra tan irónica, mi madre me abandono junto con padre y luego mi padre inesperadamente se caso con otra mujer, que fue la causante de que mi madre se largara y ahora tengo un hermanastro bastardo.

—Perdóname... no lo sabía, no te quería hacer sentir mal— Dijo llorando —No fue mi intención me refería a que por lo menos tú familia esta viva... yo ya no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa- se quitó las lagrimas con una mano.

—No llores no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar— "Así que el señor Kirimoto murió no lo sabía" pensó Sesshomaru.

—Perdóname .. No quería llorar.. es solo que me siento tan triste— Se limpia las lagrimas.

—Rin.

—¿Si?

—No necesito tú compasión.

—Lo siento mucho— Bajo la cabeza.

—Rin.

—¿Si?— Sesshomaru la abrazo fuerte y puso su barbilla en la cabeza de Rin, ella se sorprendió no esperaba eso pero luego lo comprendió ... la estaba consolando, no pudo más y se rompió a llorar como no se lo había permitido en días ni siquiera en el funeral de su padre quería ser fuerte pero en ese momento se sentía débil, Sesshomaru no dijo nada mas solo la abrazo y la dejo llorar hasta caer dormida.

Sesshomaru deposito en la cama a Rin se sentó a su lado acariciándole una mejilla y dijo.

—No te guardes el dolor para ti, llora todo lo que quieras yo estaré aquí y no te voy a juzgar, se como te sientes— Se levanto y salió de la habitación.

 **Continuara...**

Hola soy aburiru mejor conocida como Abril esta historia es mía pero ya estaba acabada en mi cuenta de Facebook y pues revisando me di cuenta que la historia no tenia tanta chispa por que tenía todavia más faltas de ortografia de las que hay aquí (entiendanme escribí la historia cuando tenia 12 años) y aparte nose por que pero recuerdo que cuando escribia la historia tenía que ser muy! corta por que facebook no me dejaba escribir textos largos nose si eso se quito la verdad no lo volví a intentar pero con decirles que este capítulo Equivale a 5 de facebook claro le cambie un poco la historia por que me sonaba muy cursi y no va con la personalidad de Sesshomaru bueno si alguien quiere leer la historia completa de una vez mi pagina en Facebook es: **Inuyasha Fanfic y mas** aclaro en facebook es demasiado cursí y esta un poco cambiada la historia pero es la misma, si quieren que continue con la historia aganmelo saber en los comentarios... buenoooo!!

 **Mas vale pajaro en mano, que cientos en tu ano!**

¡Usen condon! y no provoquen una "bendición"

Nos leemos pronto.

By: Aburiru


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 2**

Después de unas horas Sesshomaru entro al cuarto de Rin para despertarla.

—Levántate tenemos que cenar— La contemplo mientras dormía.

"Tengo que admitir que es muy hermosa"- pensó Sesshomaru, Rin abrió lentamente los ojos y se sonroja al ver a Sesshomaru ahí y el desvía la mirada.

—Si, ya voy— Dice la pelinegra.

Luego de haberse levantado se dirigieron a la cocina y cenaron más nadie dijo nada cuando Jaken sirvió la comida, Rin sentía una pena enorme y estaba muy sonrojada por dormirse en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

—¡Ya llegamos!— Grito Izayoi en cuanto entro en la cocina acompañada de un señor parecido a Sesshomaru.

—Hola señora Izayoi.. Eh usted debe ser el señor Inu no Taisho es un placer— Hace una reverencia, pero al peli plateado hijo parece no importarle pues ni se inmuta y sigue comiendo.

—Un placer igualmente, tu debes ser la pequeña Rin, estas muy grande, bienvenida.

—¡Rin! Te dije que no me dijeras señora me haces sentir vieja— Dijo Izayoi haciendo un puchero y al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru rodo los ojos con disimulo mas nadie se dio cuenta.

—¡Perdón no lo volveré hacer!

—Claro que no mi amor tu eres muy joven y hermosa— Inu no Taisho la besa.

-Gra.. Gracias amor- Se sonroja le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Ah! Rin casi lo olvido ya te traje tu uniforme para que empieces la preparatoria solo faltan unos días para que terminen las vacaciones ven— Rin camina hacía Izayoi y esta de una bolsa saca el uniforme y se lo entrega.

—Gracias no se habría molestado yo pude Haberlo comprado— Dijo apenada

—Ni hablar Rin tu no conoces la ciudad capaz de asaltan o algo peor, pero vamos pruébatelo— Empuja a Rin hasta su habitación y se lo prueba.

—¿Izayoi?— Rin asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Dime Rin.

—¿Por qué me compro la talla mas chica?

—¡¿Eh?!— La chica ruborizada sale completamente del cuarto e Izayoi ve a lo que se refiere le queda pegado el uniforme y corto— ¡Ups! Perdón Rin creo que compre la talla equivocada, pero tranquila te veras sexy— Izayoi le guiña el ojo mientras ríe y Rin pone cara de vergüenza.

—Pero.. ¡Me va a quedar muy corto y pegado! ¡Que van a decir de mi! voy a dar una imagen de lo que no soy— dice mientras se sonroja como un tomate y se cubre con las manos la cara.

—No te preocupes Rin para eso esta Sesshomaru para defender a su prometida— Rin se sonroja todavía más como si eso fuera posible.

"Ahora como veré al señor Sesshomaru a la cara ¡hay no! Que pena me dará y si no voy a la escuela, no imposible yo no soy así aparte perdería clases, ¡Ya que! tendré que ir así, ¡que pena! no puedo decirle nada a la señora Izayoi es muy buena conmigo y no quiero caerle mal"— pensaba una Rin muy avergonzada.

Así pasaron los días de las vacaciones de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Se acostumbraron a platicar bajo los árboles de Sakura, por platicar me refiero a que Rin hablaba y Sesshomaru escuchaba y aportaba muy pocas cosas pero a pesar de eso Sesshomaru se sentía a gusto.

Llego el día de ir a la universidad y Rin tenía miedo ya que era una escuela nueva para ella, aunque le aliviaba el hecho de que le toco en el mismo salón que Sesshomaru.

—¡Rin, apresúrate que ya nos tenemos que ir!

—Voy señor Sesshomaru.

" Vamos Rin tu puedes contrólate que no te de pena es solo un uniforme.."— Rin bajo las escalera con una falda azul cuatro dedos debajo del trasero, una camisa de manga larga pegada haciendo sobre salir sus senos color blanco y una corbata roja.

Sesshomaru se quedo con los ojos en forma de plato al verla así, viendo a Rin tan provocativamente pues el estaba acostumbrado a verla vestir vestidos largos y blusas ligeramente sueltas, hasta que se imagino a los chico de su salón viendo a Rin, le dio ira no quería que la vieran así ella es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

sonrojada de la vergüenza Rin pronuncio —¡Vamos!— Sesshomaru asiente con la quijada tensa procurando caminar detrás de ella por si se le alzaba la falda y alguien quería ver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izayoi observaba a Sesshomaru y a Rin subir al auto por la ventana del despacho de su marido.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle a la pequeña Rin?

—Nunca, si le compre el uniforme así fue a propósito para probar si Sesshomaru se pone celoso.

—Enserio que eres despiadada cariño, sabes que los Taisho solemos ser muy muy celosos

—Pero así me amas— Dijo Izayoi mientras lo besaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo a Rin algunos por curiosidad y otros con ojos libidinosos, cosa que enojo a Sesshomaru.

"Malditos idiotas por que se le que dan viendo a mi Rin.. Espera desde ¿Cuándo es mía?.."—pensó Sesshomaru aturdido

Al entrar al salón los chicos seguián viendo a Rin pero Sesshomaru los fulminaba con la mirada y estos se asustaban.

—Rin siéntate junto a mi.

—Si, señor Sesshomaru le puedo pedir un favor— Sesshomaru asiente.

—Cuando den el receso ¿podría enseñarme la escuela?

—De acuerdo.

Luego que transcurrieron las clases de el primer día donde sólo se presentaron los maestros, Sesshomaru le enseño a Rin toda la escuela y se sentaron a comer bajo los árboles pero había cierto grupito que los miraba desde lejos.

—Miren ¡¡una chica esta con Sesshomaru!!

—No te creo Sesshomaru siempre esta solo no te gustan las compañías— voltea hacía donde esta Sesshomaru —¡¡ESPERA SI ESTA CON ALGUIEN!!

—¡Oh! pero que jovencita mas bonita, como se llamara— Le lanza una mirada lujuriosa.

—Tienes razón— Dice un poco sonrojado.

—¡Miroku que no te vea sango por que te va a pegar!

—Tranquilízate Kagome, Sango esta haciendo los deberes y no me vera hasta mas al rato.

—No importa es tu novia ¡tienes que respetar! y kohaku no te creía así, se te pego lo libidinoso de Miroku.

—¡¡No como crees!! Quisiera saber el nombre de la chica y ya, vamos con ellos a preguntar sobre Inuyasha y así averiguamos dos cosas.

—Bien pero solo voy para saber de Inuyasha.

—Yo los acompaño— Hace una mirada lujuriosa, Kagome, Miroku y kohaku se acercaron a Sesshomaru Y Rin.

—¡Hola! Sesshomaru ¿Cómo estas? Cuanto tiempo— sonríe Kagome con nerviosismo.

—Hm...

—¿Y quién es esta chica tan guapa?— Miroku se acerca peligrosamente a Rin pero alguien la jala a tiempo y es Sesshomaru.

—Te le acercas otra vez y te mato— Rin se sonroja como un tomate y Miroku hace cara de asustado por que usualmente Sesshomaru no defiende a nadie y no dice mas de tres palabras.

—¡¡Kyaaa entonces es tu novia!! ¡¡Kya!! que romántico, Sesshomaru ya te habías tardado, dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Cómo le hiciste para descongelar el corazón de este galán?— Apunta con el dedo índice a Sesshomaru.

—Etto... etto .. Me llamo Rin Kirimoto un placer conocerla— Rin hace una reverencia.

—Es muy educada, Bueno ella es Kagome, el Miroku y yo me llamo Kohaku.

—Lárguense— Dice Sesshomaru.

—Tranquilo Sesshomaru sólo venimos a preguntar ¿Cuándo regresa Inuyasha de Inglaterra?— Dice Kagome.

—En un mes.

—¡Que bueno ya lo extrañamos! Bueno nos vamos, cuidas a tu novia ¡eh!— Le guiña el ojo.

—Sandeces— Rin se sonrojo.

—Entonces por ti actitud deduzco que no son novios— Dice Miroku.

—Bueno... etto...se podría decir pero en realidad somos...

—Rin no contestes, no tienes por que darles explicaciones.

—¡¡Ahh!! Yo que me había ilusionada— Kagome baja la mirada.

"Así que no son novios entonces yo .. Podría..."— pensó kohaku.

—Bien no los molestamos mas adiós— Kagome, Miroku y Kohaku se fueron.

—Rin quiero que tengas cuidado con el tal Miroku, tiene fama de pervertido.

—Si señor Sesshomaru.

Tocaron el timbre y fueron a clase todo transcurrió normal y fueron a casa.

—Señor Sesshomaru ya el señor Jaken tiene el día libre yo me ofrecí con la señora Izayoi para hacer la comida así que saldré al súper— Le sonríe y Sesshomaru se le queda viendo fijamente.

—Bien cuídate y no tardes.

—¡Si!— Grita mientras sale de la casa.

"No se que me pasa cuando estoy con el señor Sesshomaru.. Me siento diferente.. Me siento bien.. hare una muy buena comida para el señor Sesshomaru en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi"— pienso una Rin muy alegre.

Rin fue al súper compro lo necesario y cuando iba caminando sentía que la seguían.

—Rin.

—¡¡¡aaahhhh!!!... A es usted joven Kohaku me asusto— se puso la mano en el pecho.

—¡Perdón! no fue mi intensión solo pasaba por aquí y te vi con las bolsas y pensé ayudarte— le sonríe.

—Bu.. Bueno.

Rin y Kohaku iban caminando y hablando de cosas triviales al parecer se llevaron bien, mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho.

"Rin te estas tardando mucho lo mejor será que le vaya alcanzar para ayudarle"— Sesshomaru salió de la casa y camino rápido para encontrar a Rin pero al parecer no le agrado en hecho de encontrarla con ese sujeto.

—Rin... Por qué te tardas tanto— Dijo mirando mas bien fulminado a Kohaku con la mirada.

—Ah señor Sesshomaru— Le sonríe —Es que me encontré con el joven kohaku en el camino y se ofreció a ayudarme

"Dijo... *Joven* desde cuando la confianza" —pensó cabreado.

—Eso no era necesario pudiste llamarme.

—Bueno entonces yo me voy— le entrega las bolsas a Rin — Con su permiso.

—Adiós joven Kohaku gracias por todo— Le sonríe mientras se va —¿Señor Sesshomaru le sucede algo?

Sesshomaru desde que llego no le gusto nada que ese tipo estuviera con Rin.

—Rin dame las bolsas hay que ir a casa— Ella se las da, caminaban con cierto silencio incomodo hasta que Rin decidió romperlo.

—Señor Sesshomaru.. ¿Cómo es Inuyasha?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Si es que cuando estábamos en el jardín el día en que nos conocimos y me conto sobre su hermanastro y le llamo bastardo ¿por qué? Si lo puedo saber— Le sonrió y Sesshomaru paro en seco y volteo hacía Rin y la observo dudando sobre que contestarle.

—El arruino el matrimonio de mis padres— El siguió caminando.

—Perdón— Bajo la mirada mientras lo alcanzaba.

"¡Tonta! Tonta tota como se te ocurre preguntar eso ahora ... Me siento mal.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru y rin llegaron a casa y rin hizo la comida

—Rin creo que te excediste con la comida— Habían cuatro ollas llenas hasta el tope de comida.

—Es que quiero que te nutras bien— Le sonríe, Sesshomaru se queda embelesado con su sonrisa y luego comienza a comer.

"La forma perfecta de hacerlo sentir bien es dándole de comer mucho.. Bueno a mi me enseñaron que a un hombre se le enamora con la comida... Espero y coma todo"

—Señor Sesshomaru coma más agarro los palillos y le dio de comer una gran porción de arroz y a el se le llenaron los cachetes y rin comenzó a reír —Se ve muy chistoso— Dijo limpiándose una lagrima de la risa.

-aji muy asiola.

—¿Qué?— Sesshomaru se limpio la boca y término de tragar.

—Así muy graciosa— Agarro sus palillos y agarro una gran porción de comida y se la metió en la boca a Rin y comenzó a reír —Pareces ardilla.

"Que malo es... ¡Espera! Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír se muy guapo"

 ** _Continuara..._**

By: Aburiru


	3. Chapter 3 Algo inesperado del corazón

**Capítulo 3**

"No se por que cuando lo veo sonreír mi corazón late tan rápido que significa"— Pensaba una muy sonrojada Rin.

—¿Qué tienes?—"Rin tiene las mejillas rojas... Se ve muy bonita" —Pensó.

—Es que es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, me gusta como se ve— Dijo apenada, Sesshomaru se sorprendió no se había dado cuenta de que estaba riendo y la miro de reojo.

—No es para tanto— Rin le sonríe.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Es que me gusta como sonríes, por favor no quiero.. No quiero que dejes de sonreír— Sesshomaru voltea, Rin y el se quedan viendo sus rostros a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Rin, yo— Se acercan más a punto de unir sus labios.

—Se.. Señor.. Sessho... Maru..—Susurra.

—¡Llegamos!— Sesshomaru y Rin se caen de la silla —¿Qué pasa? ¿¿Por qué están los dos en el suelo??

—Na... ¡¡NADA!!— Grita avergonzada Rin.

"¡Mierda!... Justo ahora tenían que llegar Izayoi y mi padre estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido"- Pensó Sesshomaru mientras se levanta.

—Me voy a mi habitación, con su permiso.

—Creo que yo también me retiro— Hace una reverencia —Hasta mañana, señor Inu no Taisho y señora Izayoi.

—¡Ah! que la canción que no me digas señora, bueno vale descansa— Le sonríe.

—Hasta mañana Rin— Dijo Inu no, la pequeña peli-negra se fue a su habitación con el corazón en la garganta.

" Yo... Yo estaba a punto de besar al señor Sesshomaru ¡¡KYAA!!!... pero por que me siento así, tan feliz. Todo este tiempo he estado triste tras haber perdido a mi padre y siempre tenía que fingir mi sonrisa, pero de alguna manera al estar con el señor Sesshomaru, Me hace sentirme... Diferente, creo que a pesar de estar comprometidos llegaremos a ser buenos amigos.. aunque siendo sincera no se si me gustaría ser algo más"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin por que... Por que cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente, Yo Sesshomaru tengo dudas por primera vez en mi vida"

A la mañana siguiente Rin baja de las escaleras.

—Buenos.. Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru— "Me avergüenza el solo verle a la cara por lo que paso ayer".

—Buenos días Rin... come para irnos.

—¿Usted ya desayuno?

—Si no te preocupes te espero.

Luego de que Rin desayunara, caminaban en silencio hacía la escuela, sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡Rin!

—¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla?— Dijo levantando la mirada.

—Rin soy yo Kagome— Dijo la pelinegra, acercándose a su pupitre.

—Hola Kagome— Le sonríe —¿Qué te trae a mi salón?

—Bueno es que veras tengo un amigo que dice que tu eres muy bonita— Sesshomaru que hasta ese momento estaba ignorándolas volteo fulminando a Kagome con la mirada.

"Por todos los cielos, siento como me quema la mirada de Sesshomaru, me quiere matar... Mmm a mi no me engañas Sesshomaru tu sientes algo por Rin"— Pensó Kagome.

—Bueno la cuestión es que quiero saber tu que piensas— Dijo nerviosa tratando de ignorar la mirada de Sesshomaru, como si eso fuera posible, en cambio Rin que estaba sonrojada se quedo pensando unos segundos.

—Dile a tu amigo que es muy lindo de su parte pero yo no lo conozco y veras... No puedo tener novio por que... No.

—De acuerdo le diré de la forma más atenta, oh cierto se me olvidaba Rin ¿Quieres venir a una pijamada en mi casa?

—No se...

—¡¡Anda sii!! Dime que si, te quiero presentar a mi amiga Sango para que seamos amigas las tres.

—De acuerdo pero primero tengo que pedir permiso.

—Puedes ir si así lo deseas— Le contesto Sesshomaru.

—¿Enserio? ¡gracias señor Sesshomaru!

Después de la escuela Sesshomaru y Rin Se dirigieron a casa, llagaba la tarde Rin Se dispuso a guardas sus cosas para ir a casa de Kagome, Sesshomaru toca la puerta y entra a la habitación de Rin.

—Rin, prepara tus cosas yo te voy a llevar a casa de Kagome.

—Si ya voy— Sesshomaru sale para darle privacidad.

"Últimamente he pensado mucho en el señor Sesshomaru, será que me.. Me gusta— Se sonroja — Bueno eso es lo que pienso— Sacude la cabeza en negación —No, no me gusta estamos comprometidos pero eso no quiere decir que me gusta y a parte ni me voy a hacer ilusiones yo.. Yo ni siquiera le agrado al señor Sesshomaru— Le sale una pequeña lagrima —Por que me siento muy triste, lo único que hacen las acciones del Señor Sesshomaru son que yo lo quie..."

Sesshomaru abre la puerta —Rin te estoy esperando.

—He... Si ya voy perdón la tardanza— Se quita rápido la lagrima mientras sale con su mochila.

—Nos vamos— Dijo Sesshomaru mientras agarraba la mochila de Rin y la ponía en su hombro caminando hacía el auto del peli plateado.

—Nunca te dije, pero me gusta mucho tu auto— Le sonríe, Sesshomaru la mira de reojo.

Luego de 10 minutos llegaron a casa de Kagome.

—Hemos llegado— Rin solo asintió pero no se movió de su asiento —¿Qué pasa Rin?

—Es que quiero hacer algo, pero no se si te enojaras.

—¿Qué cosa?— Ella se quedó callada —Entonces hazlo no sabremos que pasara si no lo intentas.

—Bien..— Rin se inclino hacía Sesshomaru y le dio un beso en el cachete y rápidamente iba a abrir la puerta cuando Sesshomaru le tomo de la muñeca y la acerco hacía el.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Se acerco más al rostro sonrojado de Rin.

—Ves lo que te decía, te enojaste conmigo.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza —¿Entonces?

—Solo quiero aclarar que, si te vas a despedir con un beso que sea en la boca- Rin se puso colorada hasta las orejas, no sólo lo que había dicho la ponía así sino también el tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro.

Sesshomaru acaricio su cachete y de un momento a otro junto sus bocas, un beso tierno al que Rin correspondía y sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru lo profundizo con su lengua acaricio los labios de Rin dándole permiso para entrar ese beso continuo hasta que ambos les faltaba respirar, Rin al separarse de el logró pronunciar.

—Señor Sesshomaru yo se que es muy pronto pero... ¡Lo amo!— Sesshomaru se sorprendió.

—Rin yo también creo sentir lo mismo que tu— Sesshomaru abrazo a Rin como si su vida dependiera de ello y ella le correspondió, recostó su cabeza en su pecho —Rin no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Señor Sesshomaru— suspiro.

—Rin ya no me digas señor solo dime Sesshomaru tienes que comenzase a tutearme si nos vamos a casar.

—Me costara acostumbrarme pero lo haré— Murmura embelesada.

 **Continuara...**

-By: Aburiru


	4. Chapter 4 Beso

**Capítulo 4**

Después del beso Sesshomaru dejó Rin en casa de Kagome, toco la puerta esperando que de abriera.

—Ya voy, ¡hola! Bienvenida— Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta.

—Hola gracias— Dijo la pelinegra colorada de las mejillas mientras pasaba a la casa.

—Mmm... te noto mas sonriente de lo común, ¿Paso algo bueno?— Ella recuerda el beso con Sesshomaru y se tapa la cara —¿Estoy en lo correcto verdad?

—N.. no, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amiga?— Pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Sango aun no llega pero vamos a mi cuarto si— Rin sigue a Kagome hasta su cuarto y le dice que puede sentarse en la cama, cuando la pelinegra de mejillas coloradas volteo vio una fotografía de Kagome con un chico parecido a Sesshomaru.

—Ese es Inuyasha — Aclaro contestando la pregunta en sus ojos.

—¿Inuyasha?, ¿Es el medio hermano de Sesshomaru?

—Si, el es mi mejor amigo pero se fue a estudiar al Inglaterra porque lo castigaron.

—¿Porqué?

—Bueno la razón fue que se negó a casarse con una desconocida— Rin abre los ojos sorprendida y Kagome baja la mirada.

—¿Una desconocida?

—Según tengo entendido se llama Kikyo Mei, Inu se rebelo contra su padre ya que no quería casarse sin amor, su padre se enojo y le dijo que o se casaba con ella o se iba a estudiar a Inglaterra y a el no le quedo de otra mas que irse, lo extraño mucho— Una lagrima rodo por el pómulo de Kagome.

—¡¿QUE?! Eso es muy injusto.

—Tranquila el volverá en unos días.

—¿Eh? como...

—Veras puede que este en Inglaterra pero yo todos lo días hablo con el por internet y me dijo que va a volver muy pronto, su madre logró convencer a se padre de que lo dejara hacer su vida.

—¡Que bueno!

—Si ya veras te lo voy a presentar aunque es un poco tonto, egocéntrico, narcisista e idiota, pero te va a caer muy bien— Le sonríe con entusiasmo y Rin solo abre los ojos.

—...De acuerdo, pero no es necesario ya que vivo en su casa— Recordó que nadie de la escuela sabe que vive en esa mansión y se tapo la boca con las dos manos.

—¿Que? ¡¡¿Que?!! explícame eso— Rin no tuvo de otra mas que explicarle a Kagome que también se iba a casar con Sesshomaru y le conto todo hasta que llegaron al beso que se dieron esa misma tarde.

—¡¡Enserio!! ¡aawww! no sabía que Sesshomaru fuera así después de todo tiene su lago ¿Dulce? No.

—Shhh ¡no grites! Por favor guarda el secreto— Le dijo susurrando.

—Descuida tu secreto esta seguro conmigo— Le guiña el ojo.

—Gracias— Le sonríe en eso se escucha la voz de la madre de Kagome diciéndole que sango había llegado y las dos bajaron las escaleras.

—Sango te presento a Rin, Rin te presento a Sango.

—Mucho gusto— Le extiende la mano a sango y ella la acepta gustosa.

—Igualmente.

—Bueno ahora que ya estamos todas que empiece la pijamada.

—Espera me voy a despedir de mi hermano— Va a la puerta —Kohaku ya puedes irte te veo en la casa.

—¿Kohaku es tu hermano?— El mencionado se asoma.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—En una pijamada.

—Ya se pero..

—¡Ya! los hombres se tienen que ir— Kagome empuja a kohaku afuera de la casa mientras Sango ríe.

—No tenías que se tan mala con el.

—Se lo merece me estaba molestando diciendo que era una tonta en matemáticas aunque el sea un año mayor.

—¿Mayor?

—Si, pero solo por un año el va en segundo de preparatoria y yo en primero.

—¿Ustedes son de primero?

—Si, aunque yo debería ir en tercero de secundaria.

—Veras Rin, Sango es tan inteligente que se salto un grado, es una fortuna que sea mi amiga así no repruebo matemáticas.

—Wow que genial— Sango se sonrojo.

—No es para tanto.

—Claro que si eso dice mucho de tu esfuerzo.

—¿Tu vas en tercero no es cierto Rin?

—Si así es.

En esa noche Rin se dio cuenta que se llevaba muy bien con Kagome y Sango más de lo que esperaba así que se hicieron amigas rápidamente, luego, Sango empezó a contar acerca de Miroku su novio pervertido, cuando Kagome y sango durmieron Rin era la única despierta puesto que no podía conciliar el sueño.

"Después de ese beso el se fue y yo no se como verle la cara sin que me de pena ahora como me llevare con Sesshomaru, el dijo que vendría por mi mañana a las 8:00 am tengo tantos nervios"— Pensó la oji café que al poco rato de quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru fue por Rin y entro al auto cabizbaja sin decir nada, en realidad no sabia que decirle entonces Sesshomaru rompió el silencio.

—Rin vamos al parque— Rin alzo la cabeza y Sesshomaru pudo ver su notable sonrojo —Quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo a solas.

—Yo también— Le sonrío tiernamente.

Sesshomaru condujo hasta un parque, Rin intento tomar la mano del peli- plateado al salir del auto y el correspondió entrelazando sus dedos, ella volteo hacía el y se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas, Rin con esos ojos color ámbar y Sesshomaru en esos ojos color café claro, entonces el celular de Sesshomaru sonó y el gruño.

—¿Quién?— Contesto secamente al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo hijo ¿Estas con Rin?, sabes Sesshomaru voy a pasar por alto tu tono tan grosero a la hora de llamar por que tengo prisa.

—Si estoy con ella.

—Bueno hijo voy a volver a salir con Izayoi y volveremos en una semana.

—Aun no le enseñas las empresas a Rin

—Lose pero, trabajo es trabajo Izayoi le manda saludos a Rin, adiós— Sesshomaru colgó.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi padre.. Izayoi te manda saludos.

—Entiendo y ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que volverán en una semana.

—¡¿Que?!...casi nunca les veo siempre están trabajando.

—Así siempre a sido

—Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos?.

—Tengo algunas ideas— La tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, acaricio su cara para besarla tiernamente, pasaron toda la tarde juntos besándose hasta caer la noche e ir a casa, al día siguiente después de desayunar la comida de Jaken se fueron juntos tomados de la mano en el auto hacía la escuela.

—Señ.. Digo Sesshomaru espérame en el salón que voy con una compañera por que le preste mis libros para que sacara copias.

—Si no tardes— Rin fue con su compañera y está le agradeció por los libros e iba de regreso al salón cuando se encontró con Kohaku.

—Hola Rin ¿Como estas?

—Hola kohaku estoy bien gracias por preguntar y ¿Tu?— Mientras platicaban, Sesshomaru los veía desde la ventana del salón, se levanto y se dirigió hacía ellos.

—Rin creo que deberías entrar al salón el maestro esta apunto de entrar— Ella volteo y vio algo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar.

—¿Ah?...— Prefirió hacerle caso- Así tienes razón, bueno me voy joven kohaku.

—Claro, y recuerda nos vemos en la salida ¡Adiós!— Dijo mientras se despedía con una mano.

—Sesshomaru ¿vienes conmigo?— Este se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

—¿Salida?, ¿A donde quieres ir con ese tipo?— Dijo mientras caminan juntos al salón sin soltarla.

—No le digas tan feo, y me va a llevar a una tienda.

—Sandeces...Te voy a acompañar también ese tipo me da mala espina.

—Pero si es buena persona deberías hacerte amigo de el.

—Hm...

—Es hermano de Sango y ella es amiga de Kagome.

—Con mas razón, no quiero que te contaminen el cerebro los amigos de Inuyasha— Rin empezó a reír

—Que malo eres por lo visto, no te llevas muy bien con ellos ¿verdad?

—No los detesto y créeme que el odio es mutuo.

"Por que me sentí como si me patearan el estomago cuando vi a ese tipo con Rin, Sentí acaso ¿celos?"

 **Contunuara...**

By: Aburiru


	5. Chapter 5 Celos & visita inesperada

**Capítulo 5**

—¡Hola Rin!

—Hola.

—¿Estas lista?— Empieza a caminar pero Rin pone una mano para detenerlo.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía el no llega.

—¿Quién?

—Sesshomaru.

—Pensé que íbamos solos— Dice con tono decepcionado.

—Lo siento, es que el me dijo que quería venir no pude decirle que no.

—¿Y qué se supone que es tuyo Sesshomaru?

—Bueno, se podría decir que el es...— Le roban las palabras de su boca.

—Soy su novio— Rin se sonroja mientras el mencionado le toma la mano

—Tu novio, pensé que no tenías.

—Bueno yo..— kohaku empieza a caminar —¡ah! ¿A donde vas?

—A donde más a la tienda que te iba a enseñar o ¿Es qué ya no quieres venir?

—Si vamos— Kohaku, Rin y Sesshomaru caminaron hasta una tienda de antigüedades, entraron y Rin se acerco a las cajas musicales— ¡Que cajas mas bonitas!

—¿Te gustan las cajas musicales?—Preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Ella me contó que le encantan y tiene tres, pensé que al ser su "novio" lo sabrías— Respondió kohaku mientras lo mira desafiante, Sesshomaru lo ve de reojo y se acerca a Rin.

—¿Quieres que te compre la caja musical?

—No, no podría yo me la voy a comprar con mi dinero.

—De que sirve que sea tu novio si no te puedo comprar regalos de vez en cuando.

—Es que yo no...

—¿Qué te parece si me pagas, mejor?

—¿Te lo pago?

—Si pero no con dinero sino con un beso...— Rin se sonroja —¿Qué dices?— Rin se pará de puntitas y lo besa tiernamente y Sesshomaru profundiza el beso luego de eso el peli-plateado saco el dinero y pago la caja musical y miro a Kohaku desafiante y este tenía una mirada triste sin embargo no dijo nada

"Si cree es tipo que me va a quitar a Rin esta muy equivocado ella es mía"— pensó el oji dorado, luego de las compras, Kohaku se fue a su casa y Rin le agradeció que le enseñara la tienda.

Días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba un chico de 16 años, color de pelo platinado largo, una estatura alrededor de 1.72 , tratando de tomar un taxi.

"Me pregunto que pasara ahora que llegue a casa, seguro me voy a encontrar con la estúpida cara de Sesshomaru, lo que tengo que aguantar solo para poder volver a ver a Kagome, me pregunto si con el tiempo se puso mas bonita de lo que era, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo lo que tiene de bonita lo es de tonta y torpe"

Ve un taxi libre y se sube el conductor voltea y le pregunta.

—¿A donde lo llevo joven?

—Ha esta dirección por favor— Saca un papel con la dirección escrita y se lo da al taxista.

—Joven esta muy lejos.

—No importa igual lo pagare no quiero tomar tren.

—De acuerdo como diga— Se dispone a conducir, luego de una hora llegan a su destino, baja le paga al taxi y toca la puerta el timbre.

—¡¡Voy!!

—¿Eh?... La voz de una mujer— Susurra, Rin abre la puerta.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mas bien es lo que yo debería preguntar esta es mi casa, soy Inuyasha.

—¡¿Inu.. Yasha?! ¡¡Ahh!! Tu eres el famoso Inuyasha, ¿el hermano de Sesshomaru!?

—¡keh! Hermanastro ¿Tu Cómo lo sabes?

—Perdón, donde están mis modales, mira me llamo Rin Kirimoto y soy la prometida de Sesshomaru— Le extiende la mano e Inuyasha la toma.

—Ya, ahora tiene sentido nunca creí que ese idiota tendría prometida si no fuera por mi padre.

—Pasa no te quedes afuera— Inuyasha pasa y se sienta dejando sus maletas a un lado mientras Rin lo mira fijamente.

—Estoy en casa… ¿Por qué me miras tanto tengo algo en la cara?

—No, no es eso es que veo si tienes parecido a la foto que me enseño Kagome.

—¡¿Conoces a Kagome?!

—Si... Es cierto voy a decirle que llegaste así se pondrá muy feliz.

—¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Espera!!!

—¿Qué, que pasa?

—No le digas nada a un yo quiero darle la sorpresa.

—De acuerdo no te preocupes... ¿Y bien como piensas hacerlo?

—Keh... No se.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro después de todo seremos familia ¿no? aparte Kagome es mi amiga.

—Si supongo

—¡Ya Se! Mira le voy a marcar a Kagome y le diré que mañana vayamos a un café a platicar y tu apareces y le das la sorpresa ¿Qué te parece?

—Vaya piensas muy rápido— Rin le sonríe.

—Bueno voy a hablarle.

Luego de hablarle a Kagome llego el peli-plateado llego a casa.

—Estoy en casa— Anuncio Sesshomaru.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?

—Bien— Sesshomaru ve a su hermanastro sentado en la sala —¿Inuyasha?

—Sesshomaru..

—No creí vería tu horrible cara tan pronto.

—¡¡No creas que estoy muy feliz de verte idiota!!— Dice indignado.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería entra Rin viendo a sus amigas a lo lejos, le dijo a Inuyasha que esperara 20 minutos y entrara.

—Hola Kagome y Sango.

—Hola Rin te estábamos esperando.

—¿Como han estado?

—Bien sobretodo Kagome o me equivoco— Sango le guiña un ojo.

—¡Sango cállate!

—¿Eh?.. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que desde hace tres meses un chico llamado Koga a estado coqueteando con Kagome pero ella no le hace caso— Sango se acerca a Rin y susurra —Y esta en esta misma cafetería estoy segura que en cualquier momento se acerca.

—De que hablas si solo somos amigos aparte...— En eso aparece el mencionado.

—Hola hermosa Kagome es un placer que estés en el mismo lugar que yo— La toma de las manos.

—H..Hola joven koga.

—Que suerte la mía que te vi me has alegrado el día— Mientras Sango le vuelve a susurrar al oído a Rin.

—Si se nota que Koga solo quiere su amistad— Lo pronuncia con Sarcasmo y Rin solo suelta una pequeña risita.

"Seria mejor que ese chico se vaya... En cualquier momento llegara Inuyasha para darle la sorpresa a Kagome y no va a poder por la distracción"— Pensó Rin nerviosa.

—¡¡Kagome!!

—¿Eh?— Por un momento Kagome siente que está soñando — Inu...Yasha.

—¿Quién?— Inuyasha se acerca donde esta Kagome.

—Quien es este tipo y porque te está tomando las manos— Dice con voz enojada.

—¡Tu quien te crees!

—Eso a ti no te importa, ¡¡Suéltala!!— Koga le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este se lo regresa y mientras la chicas quedan en shock sobre todo Kagome, en eso sale el gerente del local y pide que se retiren.

—Lamento las molestias no se repetirá— Dice avergonzada Kagome haciendo una reverencia junto con las demás chicos.

—Me voy ... Te veré luego hermosa Kagome— Dice Koga mientras se va.

—¡¡No le digas así!! y sobre mi cadáver la volverás a ver— Voltea hacia Kagome —¡Me podrías decir quien es ese tipo! y por que...— Kagome se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas— Q..que tienes, por que lloras perdóname yo no quería que nos corrieran del café.

—¡¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHOO!!— Kagome se lanza a abrazarlo e Inuyasha le corresponde.

—Kagome.. no haz cambiado nada.. sigues igual de llorona.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Inuyasha y Kagome se reencontraron y normalmente Inu le pedía siempre consejos a Rin por que ella era mujer y amiga de Kagome, Sesshomaru por otra parte no le gustaba nada que Inuyasha se acercara a ella ya que le daba un poco de celos, le decía que se largara y la dejara sola con él ya que no le gustaba el mal tercio.

—Hola Rin.

—Inuyasha ¡Hola! imagino que vienes de ver a Kagome— Dice y el peli plata menor se sonroja.

—Eh.. si.. después de clases la platique con ella.

—¿Y bien?

—No se

—Ven vamos a mi cuarto y ahí platicamos tranquilos— Llegaron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama e Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien toca la puerta.

—Voy— Abre la puerta —...Sesshomaru— El peli-plateado entro directo hacía donde esta Inuyasha y lo agarro bruscamente de la camisa.

—¡¡Se puede saber que carajos haces con Rin en su cuarto!! Si le haces algo soy capas de..

—¡No! ... Sesshomaru mírame— Toma con sus manos la cara de Sesshomaru y el baja a Inuyasha —no te pongas celoso yo le dije que viniera a platicar aquí, si no crees que Inuyasha y yo somos sólo amigos entonces quédate y acompáñame si— Sesshomaru solo se sienta en la cama junto a Rin y la abraza posesivamente por atrás mientras ella sonríe.

—feh...eres un idiota Sesshomaru— Dice mientras se acomoda la camisa.

—Inuyasha no seas grosero que tu eres igual con Kagome— Inuyasha se pone rojo —... Entonces dime lo que ibas a decir.

—¿Eh? No lo diré enfrente de el— Señala a Sesshomaru.

—Si no vas a decir nada entonces largo, no te quiero cerca de ella.

—¡Sesshomaru!— Le reprocha Rin.

—Bueno entonces lo diré pero si dices algo de esto Sesshomaru ¡Te matare! ¡Entendiste!

—Créeme que tu vida me importa una mierda.

—Maldito soberbio— Dijo entre dientes.

—Ya los dos cálmense siempre es lo mismo, ¡por que se odian tanto!

—En mi defensa el— Señala a Sesshomaru, este solo lo ignoro— empezó, bueno a lo que vine, mira Rin... Y..Yo.. Bueno a mi... Me .. Me gusta Kagome— Se sonroja y se tapa la boca con las manos.

—¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Lo sabia!— Inuyasha pone cara de espantado.

—Tanto se me nota.

—Eso no importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es planear como le dirás que...

—No...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Yo no le gusto— Lo dice con mirada triste.

—¿Que? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno no me quiso decir quien es pero cuando lo encuentre o me entere quien es voy a..

—Inuyasha no entiendo, ¿Cómo que no te quiso decir?— Inuyasha suspira.

—Te voy a contar como paso.

—Mmm... Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?— Dice Kagome sonriente sentada en el pasto junto a Inuyasha después de salir de la preparatoria.

—En el tiempo que me fui de casualidad...no se tal vez...

—Habla bien

—Bueno es que quería saber si a ti te gusta alguien— Ambos apartan la mirada sonrojados

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si me gusta alguien.

—¿Eh? ¡Quien es!— Dijo molesto.

—Bueno el no sabía que me gustaba hasta hoy— Inuyasha mira confundido a Kagome.

—¿¿Como?? entonces le dijiste hoy— Dice algo triste —Y ¿qué te dijo?

—No se ...tienes que hablar con el.

—¡¡Hablar con el!!... Por que tengo YO que hablar con el.

—¡Inuyasha enserio no entendiste! ¿Eres tan tonto?

—¡Por que me dices así!... haber dime ¿quien es ese que te gusta?— Kagome lo mira con cara de "eres un idiota".

—Haber te lo voy a dejar mas claro... El que me gusta lo conozco de hace mucho mucho tiempo, Es algo TONTO, es mas alto que yo, y tiene el pelo color Blanco platinado y ...

—¡¡¡¡TE GUSTA SESSHOMARU!!!!!— Grita colérico.

—¿que?...¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!— se levanta y empieza a caminar a su casa e Inuyasha la sigue —¡Espera!— la toma de la mano.

—¡Que!

—...Me podrías decir quién te gusta...

—¡Es qué acaso eres idiota o no te das cuenta! luego dices que ¡yo soy la idiota! pero tu pasas el limite no se si eres muy ingenuo o me estas jugando una broma por que ¡si es así! ¡no es nada gracioso! Inuyasha Taisho— se suelta de su agarré y se va.

Rin y Sesshomaru se encontraban incrédulos viendo a Inuyasha.

—...enserio no entendiste??...

—¿Eh? ¡¡¡Por que siempre me dicen que sí no entendí!!! ¡Que se supone que debería entender!

—Sabía que eras estúpido...Pero esto supera mis expectativas.

—Cállate maldito...

—Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dejen de pelear, Inuyasha no puedo creer que no hayas entendido, hasta a mi se me dificulta entender algunas cosas a veces pero esto hasta yo lo entiendo.

—¡Entonces dime! Por favor.

—Bien...lo que pasa es que Kagome te hizo una indirecta, ella quiso decir que tú eras quién le gusta a ella.

—¿Eh? eso no es posible.

—Quién aparte de Sesshomaru tiene el pelo así obviamente tú.

—...Hay no... Pero tan difícil es decir eso enserio que no entiendo a las mujeres pero ¡Que acabó de hacer! ¡Soy un idiota!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Cállate bastardo.

—¿Bastardo? Pero sí tú aquí eres el bastardo no yo.

—¡Ya! Que no pueden estar un rato sin pelear.

—No—Dijeron al mismo tiempo los peli plateados y Rin solo rodo los ojos.

—Haber Inuyasha hay que ir a casa de Kagome y aclarar las cosas.

—Ir a su casa, estas loca mujer es que acaso no conoces a Kagome ella ¡me va a matar!

—Le tienes miedo a una mujer, que patético.

—¡Tú no la conoces!

—Bien entonces será mañana en la escuela y te acompañaremos vale.

—Está bien.

—¡Preparado Inuyasha!— Dice animada Rin con un Sesshomaru al lado "ignorándolos" según él.

—...Eso creo, no dormí toda la noche en pensar como Kagome me mataría con un cuchillo.

—¡No te preocupes todo saldrá bien!, vamos Sesshomaru.

—Rin, Dime la razón ¿por la cuál está el aquí?

—No se, me dijo que no me quiere dejar sola contigo por que eres mala influencia y aparte estar cerca de el me hace feliz.

—Es cierto— Dice Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no quiso preguntar cual de las dos partes son ciertas pero tenía una que otra palabrita para el.

—Mira Sessh...

—¡Ya! No empiecen.

—Vez lo que tu lo ocasionas estúpido.

—¡Rin! Por que nunca le dices nada a el!, siempre lo defiendes— Hace un puchero.

—Yo no defiendo a nadie... solo que ya me cansé de tratar que no se pelen.

—¡Pero!..

—¡¡Ya Cállate Inuyasha!!— Rin e Inuyasha miran espantados a Sesshomaru por el repentino cambio de humor —A lo que venimos, Rin le susurra a Inuyasha.

—Eso sí me dio miedo.

—Lose a mi también.

Los tres se dirigen al parque ya que en la escuela Kagome evito a Inuyasha todo el tiempo y Rin fue a hablar con ella y le dijo que lo vería en el parque he iba estar con sango y alguien más.

—Llegamos

—¿Donde está?

—Ahí— Señala una banca donde está sentada Kagome y sango, caminan todos hacía ellas.

—Kagome

—¿Que quieres Inuyasha?— con tono de enfado.

—Podríamos hablarlo en privado.

—No lo que tengas que decirme dilo aquí.

—Vamos kagom...

—¡Ya vine!— Todos voltearon a ver a un joven con pelo peli-Plateado, Inuyasha y Rin estaban con la boca abierta a Sesshomaru le daba igual en su subconsciente se decía que solo estaba ahí por Rin, pero veía raro a ese tipo.

—Les presentó a Hakudoshi— Inuyasha tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la apretada sus puños.

—Entonces creo q...

Todos voltearon hacía Sesshomaru que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hakudoshi, y de un momento a otro lo jaló del pelo y le quito la peluca, Kagome se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—¡KAGOME! ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

—Mejor me voy— Sale corriendo e Inuyasha va detrás de ella.

—¡¡Ya no entendí nada!!— Dice Rin a Sesshomaru confundida mientras este toma su mano.

 **Continuara...**

By: Aburiru


	6. Chapter 6 Juntos por siempre

**Capítulo 6**

—Bueno aparecer no funcionó— Dijo Sango.

—¿Que pasó? no entendí nada por que el joven Kohaku estaba con peluca.

—Mira Rin resulta que Kagome estaba enojada con Inuyasha— Dijo kohaku.

—Y a mi se me ocurrió que Kohaku se hiciera pasar por el novio de Kagome, pero ¡ALGUIEN QUE NO QUIERO DECIR SU NOMBRE ARRUINO EL PLAN!— Mira a Sesshomaru.

—Hm...Rin vámonos— Dice el ojidorado.

—¿Eh? Así ahí voy— Sesshomaru empieza a caminar con Rin aun agarrados de la mano —Adiós, luego me dicen que pasó sí— Sango y kohaku asintieron.

—Sesshomaru ¿que crees que pase con ellos?.

—No se, sólo espero que está vez Inuyasha no sea tan idiota.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome corrían el chico intentando atraparla y la chica escapando.

—¡Kagome te voy a atrapar!— Dijo agitado el peli plateado.

—¡No sí llegó a mi casa primero!— Corrieron cinco cuadras, cuando Kagome se estaba cansando Inuyasha la atrapo y cayeron juntos en el pasto, Inuyasha se puso encima de ella.

—Te dije que te iba alcanzar.

—¡No es justo!.

—Dime por que me querías engañar.

—No, ¡no te diré nada!.

—Así que no dirás nada, bueno te recuerdo señorita Higurashi que te conozco desde pequeña y se tú debilidad.

—No se que ocurrirá...

—Exacto— Inuyasha le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Kagome y ella empezó a reír.

—Inuyasha para!— Se ríe mas fuerte —¡Para! no puedo más.

—Entonces me dirás por que hiciste eso.

—¡Sí!— Vuelve a reír —¡Pero ya no más!.

—Bien entonces— Inuyasha dejó de hacerle cosquillas y espero una respuesta.

—Lo hice por que te quería dar tú merecido.

—¿Cómo está eso?

—Sí como oye, te dije mis sentimientos y no te diste cuenta.

—Perdón de acuerdo, tampoco sabía en ese momento a que te referías pero sabes algo— Se sonroja —Tú me gustas mucho Kagome.

—¡Enserio!— Se le enrojece la cara.

—Sí por eso quiero hacerlo bien está vez— La toma de las manos —Kagome, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Sí, sí quiero!— Inuyasha la besa.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Taisho llegaron Inu no e Izayoi.

—¡¡Inuyasha!! A fin te veo mi pequeñito— Izayoi apreta los cachetes de Inuyasha.

—Ya mamá me avergüenzas.

—Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estas?, bien o que bueno, yo también te extrañe— Le dice con tono sarcástico— ¡Otro mal agradecido! aprendan a Rin.

—Me alegra verte hijo— Dice el padre de los muchachos.

—Sí claro, pues no me extrañarías sí no me hubieras mandado a Inglaterra.

—¡Que hijo tan malagradecido tengo, yo que le di todo y me tiene rencor!— Dice Inu no con voz dramático.

—...keh!.

—Bueno a todo esto ¿donde están Sesshomaru y Rin?.

—Fueron juntos al parque.

—...Hablas en ¿enserio?— Dice extrañada Izayoi.

—Sí.

—¿Hay otro chico llamado Sesshomaru?...

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Hablas de ¿nuestro Sesshomaru?

—¡Claro! ¡¿Sí no cual otro?!— Dice desesperado.

—¿Debe ser una broma tuya verdad?, el Sesshomaru que conocemos jamás haría algo como ir al parque con una chica, es tan frío como el hielo— Dice Inu no con escalofríos.

—Pues a decir vedad... Sesshomaru a cambiado mucho de hecho es más afectuoso con Rin que con cualquier persona, no es el Sesshomaru que conocí cuando era niño hasta puedo decir que la cela bastante— Inu no e Izayoi se quedaron viendo mutuamente sin decir nada.

Después de una hora Sesshomaru y Rin Llegaron.

—¡Estamos en casa Inuyasha!— El se encontraba sentado en la sala.

—¡Hola, Me trajeron helado!

—¡Sí! Ten— Le da el bote con el helado de yogur.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí papá y mamá están en casa— Rin sonrío emocionada.

—Enserio ¡hace mucho que no los veo!, Vamos Sesshomaru— Lo toma de la mano y el entrelaza los dedos— Inuyasha ¿donde se encuentran?

—Papá está en el despacho y mamá en su cuarto— Sesshomaru y Rin se dirigieron al despacho y tocaron.

—Pasen

—¡Hola! Venimos a verlo— Inu no ve a Rin y luego ve las manos de los dos.

—Rin, Sesshomaru que bueno verlos tengo que hablar con ustedes.

—¿De que?— Dice Sesshomaru.

-Bueno...Como saben hice un viaje que me tomo mas tiempo de lo habitual con Izayoi pero no fuimos precisamente por trabajo o placer.

—Al grano padre.

—Hijo siempre tan directo, esta bien fuimos a hablar con el abogado de la familia Kirimoto.

—¿Con mi abogado?, no entiendo, ¿para que?

—Hace una semana el abogado me hablo para informarme acerca de una clausula que dejo tu padre en el testamento para Rin.

—En el testamento, pero si yo lo leí y el abogado no me dijo nada acerca de una clausula.

—Por que esa clausula me concierne a mi principalmente.

—Explícate, si te concierne a ti que tenemos que ver Rin y yo.

—Por que habla acerca de su compromiso, la clausula dice que si Taikemaru ósea tu padre muere el compromiso se rompe y eres libre de casarte con quién quieras Rin y ni yo ni nadie se puede oponer, así que Rin ya no es necesario que te cases con Sesshomaru.

—Yo...yo no se que decir..— Sesshomaru no dijo nada sólo se quedó esperando una respuesta de los labios de Rin.

—Rin, sí no te quieres casar conmigo lo entiendo así que me iré a mi habitación— Le responde con tono molesto.

—Sesshomaru espera..— El no la escucha y sale del despacho y azota la puerta —Señor Inu no ¿qué hago? no tengo idea de que hacer.

—Esa es tú decisión pequeña, sonara cursi lo que te diré pero es la verdad, sigue a tú corazón.

—¿Mi...corazón?

—Dime realmente ¿quieres a mi hijo?— Rin se sonrojo.

—Yo...

—No, no me corresponde que me digas eso a mi díselo a Sesshomaru el necesita saberlo.

—Y sí le digo a el que me responderá ni siquiera yo se bien lo que el siente por mi.

—Rin se valiente y ve a hablar con el de acuerdo.

—Sí...

Rin fue al cuarto de Sesshomaru pero no estaba así que recorrió toda la casa sin éxito hasta que miro por la ventana de su cuarto y lo vi a lo lejos sentado en el árbol de sakura en donde lloro por su padre y el la consoló, y se dirigió hacía ahí.

—Sesshomaru...— Lo llamo dulcemente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No entiendo por que te comportas así— El no dijo nada siguió admirando el paisaje sin voltearla a ver, ella aprovecho y se sentó a su lado— Sabes te fuiste sin siquiera dejarme decirte lo que decidí.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones si es a lo que te refieres si no quieres casarte conmigo no tienes que venir, decírmelo y burlarte de mí.

—Entiendo...pero... ¿Quién te dijo que no quiero casarme contigo?— Sesshomaru la voltea a ver sorprendido— Sesshomaru te haré una pregunta que hará tomar mi decisión.

—Dime.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

—Rin— La miro fijamente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba su cachete, al contacto con su piel Rin cerro los ojos —Escucha bien lo que te diré por que no lo repetiré no por que no lo sienta sino por que mi orgullo me lo impide de acuerdo— Sólo asiente con la cabeza— Rin Kirimoto Yo te amo.

—¡Enserio!

—Si

—Yo también te amo Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Entonces sólo queda algo por hacer— Busca en su bolsillo una cajita y le pide a Rin que se pare y el se arrodilla —Rin ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡Sí! ¡¡Sí quiero!!— Se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa profundamente— ¿Pero como? ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese anillo?

—Recuerdas el día en que te dije que iba a la biblioteca el mismo día que llegó Inuyasha, en realidad fui a una joyería a conseguirlo.

—¿Entonces lo habías tenido todo este tiempo?

—Sí, no había decidido como dártelo hasta ahora.

—Gracias enserio fue perfecto siempre recordaré este árbol como sí fuera un tesoro Rin lo volvió a besar.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sesshomaru le propuso matrimonio a Rin.

—¡Sesshomaru!— Grito Inuyasha.

—¡Sesshomaru!— Lo secundo su amigo Miroku.

Los dos amigos se encontraban por toda la casa buscándolo y no lo encontraban, hasta que lo vieron sentado en el árbol de sakura leyendo un libro.

—¡Ahí estas!, te estábamos buscando desde hace rato por que no contestas.

—Dime que quieres y lárgate estoy ocupado.

—¿Por qué la agresividad? Sólo venimos a verte— Dijo el peli negro.

—Todavía no se que te vio Rin, maldito déspota mal agradecido— Soltó un chasquido la lengua el peli plateado menor.

—¿Mal agradecido?, Ya quisieras que te agradeciera algo idiota.

—¡Sí me tienes que agradecer! Ya que Miroku y yo te vamos a celebrar tú despedida de soltero.

—...¿Que?...

—Así es iremos todos a beber unas cervezas en un bar y como mañana te casas ¡tenemos que aprovechar!— Dijo animado Miroku.

—No— Sentencio el mayor.

—¡Vamos Sesshomaru no seas aguafiestas!

—Te recuerdo imbécil que aquí el único mayor de edad soy yo.

—¡Ah eso!, enseñarle Miroku— El mencionado saco de su billetera unas identificaciones falsas.

—Ves no tendremos problemas— Dijo con las credenciales en la mano.

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar pero si los atrapan yo no los conozco.

—Oye ¿ y Rin?— Le pregunto a su hermanastro.

—Se fue con Kagome y Sango dicen que no puedo verla hasta la boda— informo el adonis.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban tomando en un bar cuando Kohaku los vio y se les acerco.

—¡Miroku!

—¿Cómo estas cuñado?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—De maravilla aquí festejando al novio.

—Te noto muy calmado pensé que ibas a estar enojado.

—Y ¿por qué debería estar enojado?

—Por que Sango, Kagome fueron a festejar a Rin a un bar nudista para mujeres— Sesshomaru se encontraba tomado tranquilamente escuchando la conversación hasta que Kohaku dijo eso y escupió la cerveza.

—¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!??— Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru se levanto de la mesa y tomo a Kohaku de la camisa.

—¿¡Donde carajos está ese Bar!?

—No sé donde es y suéltame— Sesshomaru lo suelta bruscamente —Sango no me dijo donde sólo que irán a ese lugar para darle a Rin una sorpresa.

—¡¡Grrr!! ¡Kagome me va a escuchar!

—Tranquilízate Inuyasha y tú también Sesshomaru, Tengo una idea yo no conozco esos lugares pero...— Inuyasha lo interrumpió sarcásticamente.

—¿¡Enserio!? ¡¿Pero que raro?!

—Inuyasha eso sí que me ofende, ¡tan mujeriego crees que soy! te recuerdo que cambie por Sanguito.

—Bueno...

—¡Ya! Miroku termina lo que ibas a decir o yo me encargó de romperles los huesos a los dos— Inuyasha y Miroku sudaron frío.

—Cla..ro así! ¡Que yo no conozco lugares así pero sí a alguien que se los sabe de memoria y con gusto nos ayuda!

—¿Quién?

—...Mi padre— Los hermanastros Taisho se les abren los ojos del tamaño de un plato.

—Ya decía yo de tal palo tal astilla— Murmura Inuyasha.

—Entonces ¿qué dices padre?

—Hijo yo pensé que tus amigos y tú eran machitos— Dijo mirándolos de reojo.

—¡¡No es lo que piensas Papá!! Es que queremos ir a buscar a nuestras novias y regañarlas por ir a un lugar así.

—Mmm...bueno te creeré su padre le dijo varios lugares donde pudieron a ver ido y buscaron hasta que pillaron a Rin saliendo de uno de estos.

—¡Rin!— Ella al escuchar la voz de su prometido se sonrojo.

—Sessh ¡Sesshomaru!— Su prometido prácticamente corrió a abrazarla.

—¿¡¡Que hacías en un lugar como este!!?

—No fue mi intención ¡te lo juro! Pero ellas me obligaron— Señaló a Kagome y Sango que venían corriendo detrás de ella visiblemente ebrias.

—¡Kagome! ¡Me podrías explicar que significa esto!

—Vamos Inuyasha no te pongas así sólo celebramos, ¿verdad sango?- Lo dijo con tono de ebria.

—Sí.

—Hueles alcohol pero...— No pudo terminar por que Sesshomaru le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo tiro al suelo— ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

—¿Inuyasha estas bien?— Se inca junto a el preocupada.

—Sí estoy bien, Sesshomaru maldito ¿¿¡porqué me pegaste!!??... ¡no te hecho nada!

—¡Ella es tú mujer no! Entonces es tú culpa que Rin venga este lugar— Inuyasha se sonroja.

—¡Eso no es cierto!...

—¡Sanguito para que vienes a este lugar sí me tienes a mi!— Sango se sonrojo

—¡Miroku no seas pervertido! No estamos solos.

—¡Ya me quiero ir a casa! La pase horrible primero saber a donde me trajeron y luego me hicieron subir al escenario y un hombre me bailó.

—Pero sí ni siquiera te quedaste para que se quitara la ropa saliste corriendo y te seguimos— Dijo algo sonrojada y Rin también pero más que ella.

—¡Suficiente me voy con ella! Vamos Rin— Todavía abrazados comenzaron a caminar.

—¡No te la puedes llevar los novios no se tienen que ver hasta la boda es de mala suerte!

—No me interesa no la dejare sola con ustedes— Siguieron caminando hasta subir al coche de Sesshomaru y llegaron a casa.

Al día siguiente.

—¡Kagome! Estoy muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila es normal es el día de tú boda pero no hables tan alto que me duele la cabeza.

—Aparte no tienes nada de que preocuparte, después de todo Sesshomaru gracias a ti a cambiado.

—¿Cambiado?

—Sí cambiado tal vez sigue siendo frío y indiferente con los demás pero contigo es muy sobre protector.

—No me importa como sea su personalidad antes de mi, yo lo amo tal y como es.

—Aww ¡que tierna!— Dijeron Kagome y Sango al mismo tiempo y Rin con las mejillas calientes.

—Bueno ya estoy lista— Rin llevaba un vestido estilo tute con forma de corazón en el pecho, el pelo suelto con ondas en las puntas del pelo y maquillaje ligero.

—Sesshomaru va a quedar pasmado amiga.

—Tienes razón.

Durante la ceremonia Sesshomaru estaba embelesado con Rin y ansiaba que fuera de noche para tenerla sólo para el, Sesshomaru nunca mencionaba nada acerca de tener intimidad con Rin para no presionarla pero hoy por fin iba a cumplir su sueño de hacerla suya en cuerpo y alma en su luna de miel.

Después de la boda Sesshomaru y Rin se fueron de luna de miel, al entrar al cuarto Sesshomaru la cargo nupcialmente, el cuarto estaba decorado con pétalos de rosa.

—Ahora soy una Taisho.

—Así es desde ahora serás Rin Taisho, espero que te gusté, Mande a decorar así para cuando lleguemos.

—Es muy bello Sesshomaru— La besa y ese beso se vuelve muy apasionado, hasta que Rin lo detiene- Espera.. podrías esperar en el cuarto es que me voy a cambiar.

—De acuerdo— Sesshomaru se sienta y se desabrocha la corbata en la cama y Rin entra al baño.

—¡Que nervios! es mi primera vez con Sesshomaru, espero que la lencería que me dio Kagome le gusté— Se quita el vestido, se pone su lencería y sale del baño

—Estoy lista— Se sonroja y Sesshomaru se queda embobado con ella.

—Eres simplemente la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida.

Sesshomaru se acerca a ella la besa rodeando con sus manos su cintura, profundiza el beso y Rin le corresponde igual.

Le desabotona la camisa y él la carga hasta la cama donde la recuesta, mientras se la termina de desabrochar tirándola en alguna parte del cuarto, la besa con dulzura para luego meter su lengua en la boca de la castaña y al baja de su boca hasta su cuello donde le hace un chupetón la chica se aferra a Sesshomaru.

El empieza a besar sus pechos mientras le quita poco a poco el brasier y Rin trata de quitarle los pantalones nerviosa, el adonis besa y juega con sus pezones como si estuviera amamantando, con una mano desciende del pecho hasta la ropa interior y Sesshomaru la empieza acariciar por encima de la tela tocando su clítoris Rin gime de placer, llevada por la excitación del momento baja su mano hacía el bóxer del ojidorado y toca su miembro, a Sesshomaru le sale un gruñido de puro placer, toca mas energéticamente el clítoris de su esposa hasta que ella grita llegando a su orgasmo.

—Necesito hacerte mía Rin— Dice con tono ronco y excitado.

—Entonces hazlo, Sesshomaru siempre he sido tuya— Su ahora esposo sólo sonríe mientras le quita la ropa interior empapada, se lame los labios y la huele.

—Eres sólo mía.

—Sesshomaru no hagas eso me da pena— Dice Rin roja de la cara.

—No tienes por que— Se acerca a la oreja de su esposa —Hueles y estoy seguro que sabes delicioso.

—Sessh..-El la calla besándola.

Se quita el bóxer y Rin ve con todo su esplendor el pene de Sesshomaru que es bastante grande.

—No me va a caber todo eso Sesshomaru es muy grande— Dice nerviosa y él ríe.

—Me halaga que digas que tengo tan buen paquete pero te aseguro que te va a entrar todo— Dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

La vuelve a besar metiendo su lengua y envolviéndola con la de ella callando sus gemidos, mientras frota la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada de Rin que cada vez está mas mojada, el adonis se para y saca del mueble de a lado un sobre que contiene un condón y se lo pone.

—Lista Rin voy hacerte el amor— Le acaricia la mejilla.

—Lista hazlo amor te quiero dentro de mi.

Sesshomaru se introduce lentamente en la vagina de Rin sintiendo sus paredes muy estrechas cosa que lo vuelve loco hasta que siente una barrera que rompe llevándose con el tanto la virginidad de Rin como la suya.

Espera un momento hasta que se está seguro que ella ya no siente mas dolor y se comienza a mover cada vez más frenéticamente, en un éxtasis de placer para ambos sintiendo el orgasmo mientras gimen.

—Sessh... ¡ah! me corro— Dice agitada

—Yo también Rin ¡córrete conmigo!— Dice Sesshomaru con sudor en todo el cuerpo sin parar de moverse.

—¡Ahh! Sessh... ¡Te amo!—Grita mientras se corre.

—Yo igual ¡Te amo Rin!— Sesshomaru siente como se corre dentro de Rin mientras las paredes de ella aprietan su miembro como si quisieran vaciar todo de el.

Convulsionando de amor se entregaron al clímax repitiendo la escena dos veces más antes de ver el amanecer y dormirse abrazados con las sabanas enredadas, sabiendo que sería la primera noche de muchas.

 **FIN**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno este es el final de la historia espero que les haya gustado, como dije en el primer capítulo está historia ya estaba terminada en mi pagina de facebook pero le cambie algunas cosas de la historia, dialogos y el lemon lo hice mas explicito **r7w7r** se podría decir que es la segunda vez haciendo lemon pero esta vez mas zukulemto, prontó voy a subir el otro fanfic que nunca termine se llama **"Buscando la salvación en la oscuridad"** también es un SesshxRin.

En este fanfic a lo mejor en el futuro hago un epilogo pero me gustaria que fuera realista pues este fanfic lo hice por el 2015, algo asi como el 3 años después que realmente sea después. Nose! ustedes que dicen!? diganlo en los comentarios :'v enserio no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando dejan un comentario si no lo dejan no tengo animo de continuar.

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **By: Aburiru**


End file.
